


Heartfelt Apology

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [23]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, the beantown bailout job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker apologizes for throwing the crowbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Apology

Prompt: Heartfelt apology  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: none

After the job was done, all Eliot wanted to do was sleep. As soon as he got home he kicked his feet up on the couch and stared at the ceiling knowing that it was too early to go to bed; he'd be up at three in the morning unable to go back to sleep.

He sat up quickly when he heard the familiar screech of his kitchen window being pushed open. As a flash of blonde hair streaked across his vision he relaxed. It was only Parker.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a heavy sigh as she plopped down on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry for throwing a crowbar at you Eliot." Her voice was timid.

"It's alright Parker." He certainly had not expected an apology from the thief, and suspected that Sophie had had something to do with it, but he would take what he could get with her.


End file.
